At Aunt Lucy's
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Zoe has always felt safe at her Aunt Lucy's maybe because it was the fact that she always slept so well there. However... something isn't quite right about Aunt Lucy...
Zoe happily plopped into her recliner, not a worry in the world now that school was out and she was at her Aunt Lucy's house. She loved the place, out in the woods and away from people with deer always out and the birds always singing.

She had practically grown up here, in her Aunt Lucy's house, back when her mom was still wherever it was she was at. It had been nearly a whole year since the last she had roamed the house and sat in her chair.

This was her home and this was where she most loved to be, a place where nothing ever happened and somewhere where no one else had been but the people she had invited.

"This is great," she said as she sipped her tea and grinned up at her aunt who was just as happy as she, "Ive missed this so much, you don't have any clue how much."

Aunt Lucy laughed, "I do have some idea Zoe, things weren't the same here without you."

They both smiled and Lucy sat on the couch and opened her book, Gone With The Wind, and began to read. Yup, this is what she missed, just quiet boring nights that she can simply relax without thee pressure of polite chitchat.

After about an hour, Zoe fell asleep, feeling ever so peaceful. When she woke, she shrugged at the knew kink in her neck, if there was anything wrong with Lucy's place it was that no matter where or how you slept, you'd always wake with a sore neck.

Minus the weird neck problem, she loved waking up here, she always felt so loose and peaceful like if she wanted to she could simply fly away without a worry in mind. She floated into the kitchen to make herself food, trying to avoid getting Lucy's attention, another bad thing, she made the most fattening foods in the world...

Of course, there was no way for her to escape her notice as Lucy was already in the kitchen when she walked in and was already in the process of baking an oven full of sweets. It smelled glorious, and she knew it would taste like it too but boy was it full of stuff her body didn't need. Not that she ever seemed to gain weight but hey, same deal.

Aunt Lucy grinned at her as she walked in, "Morning sleepy head, took you long enough to wake up. I was just about to go wake you up so you could eat."

Zoe smiled a little, "Thanks Luc, but I'm awake now obviously." They both laughed and Zoe jumped wen the oven let out a loud Beep.

"Oh, the food is ready!" Lucy rushed about the kitchen, pulling out oven mitts and a plate and finally the pan of yams.

Zoe, knowing the routine, sat at the island and grabbed the plate that Lucy had put on the table and, out of habit, asked, "Aren't you going to eat Lucy?"

Lucy grinned and shook her head, "Ill eat later darling, you need to eat, put some meat on those bones before your mother takes you from me again."

Zoe gave Lucy a sad smile and began to dig into her giant helping of yams, feeling more and more sleepy with every bite. After she ate she stood and began to walk slowly into the living room to go back to sleep.

Before she sat, she turned again to face her aunt to tell her thank you for the meal but when she did she froze. Her aunts face wasn't her own, and even as she watched it morphed again into Lucy's face.

The face she had seen had been a face so terribly twisted and deformed and hideous that, if she hadn't known they were the only two, she'd never had recognized her aunt. worst of it had been her mouth with had turned into that of a leeches and was as far from human as possible.

And, it appeared somehow... familiar.

She tried to stumble to the door but fell short due to overwhelming exhaustion and when she turned her aunt was nearly breathing down her neck.

The last thing she remembered was trying to scream and a terrible piercing feeling in her neck.

Zoe woke up with a kink in her neck, if there was anything wrong with her Aunt Lucy's house it was that she could never remember the day before and always woke with a crick in her neck.

"Morning darling, sleep well?"

Zoe looked up at her and frowned at the strange yet familiar twinge of fear she always for some reason felt when she woke up, she knew Aunt Lucy would never do anything to hurt her. She shrugged the feeling away and grinned, "Yeah, just a sore neck is all..."

This was just plain terrible.

Alright, I was given a prompt that told me to write a scary scene in a spot where the character would least expect to be in danger.

Be sure to visit my blog for more and dont be afraid to send suggestions!


End file.
